


Backstories and bits

by 420_im_lonely



Series: Sing me to sleep in your arms Series [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Abuse, Also how do I spell, Angst, Animal Traits, Backstory, Child Abandonment, Child Labor, Do I have to tag beastitality?, Etho is slowly becoming a furry and he doesn’t realilze it, F in chat for my sanity, Furries, Gen, Hybrids, I add new things to the headcannon chapters as I think of them, I only mention it tho, Lore - Freeform, M/M, No judgment here, Nonhumans, Ren is the furry, Slavery, alot of lore, animal experimentation, as I said no judgment, but he’s also a werewolf, ill add tags as i go, theres a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420_im_lonely/pseuds/420_im_lonely
Summary: This is backstories and extra for my 2021 fic 'Sing me to sleep in your arms'I'm a funky little guy do theres alot to unpack here!
Series: Sing me to sleep in your arms Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Characters

Bdubs- human, around 2 blocks tall, tiny bit shorter  
Beef- human (lying) about 2 1/2 blocks, no one really questions it tho  
Cleo-zombie, 2 blocks tall  
Cub- human, 2 blocks tall  
Doc- creeper splice, nearly 3 blocks tall, he has to crouch for all the doors  
Etho- ~magic~, about 2 blocks tall, a bit taller  
False-human, 2 blocks tall  
Grian-human(?at one point?), normally about 1 3/4 blocks tall(can change size but ill explain that later)  
Hypno-human, 2 blocks tall, little tiny bit taller  
Hels- elven, SHORT, 1 3/4 blocks  
Iskall- elven drawf hybrid, 2 blocks tall  
Impulse -human, 2 1/4 blocks tall  
Jevin- slime, 2 blocks tall  
Joe- elven, 2 1/4 blocks tall  
Keralis-human w/ slight magic, 2 blocks tall  
Mumbo-human, about 2 3/4 blocks tall, no one questions it again  
Ren- werewolf, 1 3/4 blocks  
Stress- fae raised/nymph, 1 3/4 blocks  
Scar- human (lying), 2 blocks tall, bit taller  
Tango- netherborn(demon), 2 blocks tall  
TFC-human, 2 blocks tall  
Wels- elven 1 3/4 blocks  
Xisuma- void kind, 2 1/4 blocks tall  
Xexon- void kind, 2 1/4 blocks tall  
Xb-nereid (water spirit), 2 blocks tall  
Zedaph- sheep hybrid, 2 1/2 blocks tall (thin lanky boy)

Taurtis-human, 2 blocks tall  
Sam-human, 2 blocks tall  
My single OC ;)- a problem


	2. Realms

Over world- controlled by the green guardian  
The presence of all

The end-controlled by the purple guardian  
The absence of all

The nether-controlled by the red guardian  
A world of war and rage

The aether-controlled by the blue guardian  
A world of knowledge and adventure

The xether-controlled by the orange guardian  
A world of balance and nature

The wether-controlled by the yellow guardian  
A world of magic and unease


	3. Guardians and guides

Each Guardian controls a realm, the blue Guardian controls the aether, she settled in an ocean Monument, the Guardians they're adored her and that's why she called herself a guardian. She watches over the aether and she has chosen the color blue. 

The other Guardians followed suit and after there were temples built in every realm for them. The original Realms have the actual temples that follows the Guardians, but each realm has a summoning Temple where people can summon the Guardians and ask for help.

There are two more Guardians that I never spoken of, black and white, Chaos and Order. They are essential to everything, but terrifying,. These find world and Destroy them for fun. When worlds are destroyed by those to their portals open up underneath the void are any players killed by to Guardians are tossed. End up becoming use horrific creatures over time. It was called the broken Realm. It used to be controlled by the Red Guardian but he gave it up when he took over nether.

Guardian and pick special players to be guides, the guides are in charge of taking players who have died in a permanent s world to a new world. There are several times for each Guardian, they arrange themselves in groups of six each Guardian being represented, as they take Fallen players to New World, if there is an imbalance in players to guides, players will have to be sacrificed or tossed into the broken Realm to even the imbalance, if that does not happen all the players in the time are Damned. 

Guides have the ability to travel through time to deliver players to specific worlds at specific times, however these players can never interact with themselves if they do exist at the same time as another version of themselves.

When a player is dropped in the broken, they can no longer die in that Realm. They slowly time become hideous creatures. They can mutate into nearly anything, the most common is claws that form from a dripping black liquid, horns, reptilian tails, and black eyes that have boys like ducks in them. If they do develop wings the wings will be an array of colors, overtime the colors will fade to be white, when they say to be Pure White the player is no longer savable.


	4. Animalistic and nonhuman behaviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 420-I’m-lonely my new tumblr with the hermit sketches, I haven’t done all of them yet and I will add the others, also keep in mind I’m not a digital artist and I’m more of a traditional artist but I have a lot of repesct for all artists no matter what media they use or what they draw! (Except for this bitch who stole my final art project my 7th grade year, I hope satan has fun tossing you in the depths of Hell Brooklyn)

I like to think that the hybrids or just non human ones have a few animal like tendencies. Like Zedaph will bop his tail when he’s excited (that was something my sheep used to do and it was soooo cute) but he still has a long tail so it looks funny, he also has to be sheared in the summer and that falls on Tango and Impluse, Zed _hates_ getting sheared with a passion but he needs it. He randomly follows people around and if Impluse hold him bridal style he just sticks his legs up in the air like lambs do, he also head butts people to show affection and he sometimes gets his horns stuck in stuff. 

Ren is just a dog with a human body, he _will_ fetch. He also chews on everything. 

Doc hisses a lot, but it means different things, a low hiss mean he’s happy(don’t tell Bdubs that) h pitched means his alarmed/angry, he growls if he’s tired or wants to fight someone, he also bites stuff and can become feral time to time. 

False screeches at people sometimes. She’s part harpy anyway, mostly in instinct but shes still very talented with an elytra. 

Hels is feral honestly, Wels clearly got all the brain cells and sometimes Joe has to drag Hels out of the dumpster. Wels also wags his tail a lot bc he’s happy! While Hels tried to strangle Ren with his tail multiple times bc Ren dared him too. 

Tango burrows and nests, he also screeches like false and loves to be petted, however he will bite you if he’s restless but he loves to cuddle, think of him as an overgrown house cat with sharper claws and just wants food all the time. 

Jevin is just vibin man, but he does dissipate into a puddle when startled. 

Scar hoards stuff, but he’s human(they think) and he specifically hoards spirits bc yes dragons hoarding unusual things, like he straight up stole XB twice and Xb is just glad to have company sometimes honestly. 

Xb is a water spirit and he might dissolve if it rains but other than that he’s normal! But he gets horribly lonely bc he always had others with him when he was in the river systems and oceans but now he’s on dry land and he misses company but hates crowds, sad boi 😞 

Iskall and TFC will both disappear into the mines for days on end and come out like ‘k that was a great vacation’ bc they miss the dwarves mines. 

Stress can speak to animals. She gossips with Professor beak and jellie(scar does some weird stuff a 2 am)

False has a beautiful singing voice and Cleo jokes that she’s half siren not harpy and Falses rebuttal is that she can’t swim at all. 

Joe, Hels and Wels all have amazing singing voices bc they are all elven. Xb can sing too but he only serenades the guardian mobs and it’s difficult for him to sing in air, he’s much better in the water. 

Iskall and TFC sing really well to but they sing like the dwarves (think LOTR) while the elves sing more ‘angelic’. 

Cleo kills zombies but she gives baby zombies treats and shoos them away bc she feels bad, they were children!

Beef is _loud_. He also will charge at things if he gets mad and he stomps a lot(ethos and to replace his beehive floor 3 times now!) he also huffs a lot and he really tries his best to hide his ears but people see them anyway, but they are dumb and just think he’s a furry which might be more of a blow to his pride than admitting that his father was responsible for destroying worlds and he’s an illegitimate child. 

Etho gets lonely! Just like cats do! He seems like a normal person but he is really just a mislabeled cat, he hisses and bites and steals food of random tables, he sleeps in patches of sunlight and he _purrs_. He’s very quiet but can cause quiet the ruckus, when he gets hyper Beef just pets him or plays with him, and he’s got cat like eyes, so yes they go full blown wide and he looks like an idiot. And his eyes rest in correlation to the time and Beef can just look at his eyes and be like ‘oh yeah it 3 pm’. He also has elven ears, but they can twitch like cats do and he can pin them down and he has tiny little earrings that are cat paws. 


	5. Doc stuff

Doc loves sweet berries, Joe supplies him.

Doc was a lab experiment, it went horribly wrong and he detonated, but he was too weak and he just lost his arm. The scientist really didn’t care and their neglect lead to him losing his eye. Then a angry little man raided the lab for supplies, stole doc and healed him. That little man was Etho.

Doc didn’t talk for the first 6 months Etho had him. Doc pretended to be a mindless creeper experiment bc he didn’t know if he could trust Etho. Etho pampered him, thinking he was a pet basically, until Doc woke him up at 3 am to ask him if he could keep the possum he had caught as a pet. Etho thought he was having hallucinations bc he didn’t know doc was sentient, they kept the possum though.

Doc likes to be petted and it’s one of the only ways to calm him down. He also likes to be scratched behind the ears but he’ll never admit it.

Iskall bulit him a new arm and eye.

Doc still has a squeaky toy and a few plushies that Etho got for him when he was first rescued. Everyone knows about them but no one questions it bc the last time someone did, they got bit.

Doc nests. He had Etho help him build his little nest in his base bc he liked how Etho did it originally.

He gets really bad nightmares, (night terrors but he refuses to call them that)

He is still nocturnal but phantoms are problems now to he’s been forced into a healthy sleeping schedule, he resents that.

He made his own elytra, its green and has dragon like wings. He loves it.

Once he got caught in a redstone trap and he tried to fly out but the cage snapped up around him and hit his arm, chest and hip, he didn’t die bud it was one of the only times he asked for help(sending an panic word in chat) TFC, Beef and Ren found him, he was unconscious for 5 days, the right side of his body is a bit paler now and he walks with a slight limp.

Doc told Bdubs everything and the two are now hateable best friends, platonic enemies, inseparable bastards.

Doc does origami.

He! Loves! Cuddles! Touch starved!!!

Etho, Bdubs, Stress and Ren are the only ones allowed to pet him. If there’s a problem, get one of them.

The only time he’s cried in front of someone other that Etho or Bdubs was when he still didn’t know about respawns and Etho, Bdubs, and Beef got killed in one of his traps by accident. He crashed into the ground outside of X’s base saying he killed them and he didn’t know what to do, it took 30 minutes and help from Tango and Keralis to calm him down enough to explain respawns.

Etho calls him ‘Bup’. No one else is allowed to call him that.

Doc sings! He has a very soft voice and he sings Bdubs to sleep when he is really upset. Ha can also play guitar and drums. 

Doc has stamina from the gods, he can run for hours at a time, it was quite the search to find him. 

He has crippling anxiety and paranoia, hes also claustrophobic.

He **hates** cages. 

He had severe depression too, sometimes he’ll show up at Ethos and ask why he saved him. Etho just bring him inside and takes care of him. 

He’s incredibly independent. He’ll stitch up his own wounds, he hates he hates respawning. 

Over time, hes hatred of experiments has died down and now he messes around with plant biology and stuff like that. He doesn’t like to mess with sentient things but if they are dangerous he’ll do what he needs to. 

He know his way around lab equipment, it concerns everyone because he’s never had training. 

He has a lot of scars, only Bdubs, Beef and Etho know what they are from.

Docs fake laugh is very loud ad dramatic and slightly evil sounding. His real laugh is very wheezy and sqeakish, its adorable and Bdubs makes fun of him for it.


	6. Impulse

The only thing Impulse remembers pre-mines, is his mother’s smile. He described it as ‘cold and malicious’. He hates her. 

He was an extremely strong child and was sold into slavery when he was about 8, he worked in a mine. He escaped when he turned 16, he ran and hid in nether. It took a lot of trying, but he managed to world jump. He landed in a random world and hid in the nether again. Over time his body grew accustomed to the nether, he is basically heat restraint and has a lot of stamina. 

He’s found by a piglin clan and ‘captured’. They actually take him in, as they no longer see him as an overworld being and he slowly learns to communicate with them. 

His clan is killed my wither skeletons and hes running again, he is found by a pesky netherborn, Tango, who was the runt of the litter and ran away. The two bond despite not knowing the others language, and the netherborn takes him to ‘home’. They live together for a few years, befriending the local piglin clans, and Impluse finds a jukebox and music disc, he plays it and Tango starts dancing dramatically, and that’s how Impluse dubbed the netherborn Tango. It stuck. 

Impulse loves water, but he doesn’t know how to swim. 

He knows how to tame ghasts and can ride them.

He has an old slave brand just below the nape of his neck, the scar is slightly raised and he can feel it sometimes. It makes him sad bc he left thousands of people to die in the mines, he thinks it unfair that only he escaped.

He loves to cook! He also has a pink filly apron that Zedaph got him for his birthday and he loves it. 

He doesn’t float, boy sinks the second he steps in water.

Winter will be his downfall. 

He can knit and sew, he knits sweaters from Zed’s wool to mock him but Zed actually had really nice wool and steals the sweaters. 

Impulse is very quiet, he claims its from needing to sneak food at 3 am but everyone knows its because of the nether. 

Hs huge, like absolutely huge. He’s not the tallest but hes the strongest and he has to make his own clothes, hes rly good at making hoodies because someone (Zed) keeps stealing them. 

He collects shiny trinkets and rocks and stores them in small jars. He has a trinket shelf and there hermits think its the coolest thing, they love to look through it.

Pottery! Painting! Pie!

He is basically a big softie and he loves everything, he makes tons of stuff bc he can and he thinks the smaller hermits are the cutest little things ever. If you need comfort or pampering, you go to impulse. 

He has a special dog proof room for Ren during the full moon. Its better to not let dog brain Ren run around because he can and will eat trash.

Impulse reads alot, he loves sci-fi and fantasy books. He has a huge library that the hermits love, he reads to Zed and Tango bc neither of them have the patience to read themselves but Impulse has a very soothing voice. 

He’s Chaotic Good.

Impulse has survivors guilt and he tries to hide it, hes not very good at it, sometimes when it gets really bad Zedaph and Tango drag him out of his base to spend time with everyone else. He pampers everyone and he’s paranoid of something happening to the hermits. Sometimes he gets panic attacks if someone gets seriously hurt. 

Once Keralis got hurt badly at an out of server event and Impulse nearly killed a guy. 

He gets nightmares a lot and whenever he does he gets up to go check on Zed and Tango to make sure they are okay.

He keeps a little journal filled with little doodles and pressed flowers and stuff like that bc it makes him happy. 

He draws small comics and has a weird sense of humor. 

His elytra are bat wings, gold and black, Zed made them. 

Best hugs in the world.


	7. Zedaph

Zedaph is royalty, his mother was a royal heir, she was going to inherit a great kingdom, but she was also a monster f**ker and Zedaphs father was, for lack of better words, a beast. Because he is a hybrid he was seen as even more of a disgrace than just being an illegitimate child, so he ran away, he was hunted because he was royalty and it was a pretty price on his head between the hunters, Xisuma saved him and brought him to hermit craft which has been a safe haven ever cents, he sometimes pulls the royalty card to get out of stuff and it annoys tango a lot.

Will follow people randomly. 

Has some pet sheep which he calls the fam. He really loves them and had a breakdown when they went missing, Impulse and Ren helped him find them. 

Hangs ornaments from his horns during Christmas. 

Has one of those child harnesses for when the go outside the server, or else Zed _will_ get lost. 

90% vegetarian, loves chicken strips but thats the only meat he’ll eat willingly. 

Nervous boi, anxiety. He bites his nails when he’s stressed. 

Will bleat if startled. 

Does not trust easily. Took Impulse 6 months to get Zed to open up to him. 

He loves to be carried, he doesn’t care who carries him, he likes to be carried. 

Bc hes a sheep hybrid, he needs to sheared when its hot, and he hates it. It the equivalent of a squirmy 6 year old getting a haircut. Most of the time Tango basically sits on him so he doesn’t squirm and Impulse actually shears him(impulse has gotten quite a few black eyes when Zed starts kicking) 

He has a tracker in his ear, only bc he wanders off sometimes. Xisuma has offered to dock his tail bc its a pain and Zed hates cleaning it, but Zed is scared of the band thing so hes holding off(but he hates the tail) 

He craves affections and praise but is not the biggest on physical affection, he only lets Impulse and Tango pet/hug him(part of that is just the shearing thing) but he does like cuddles from those two bc impulse makes him feel safe and tango is constantly warm. 

Once again, he needs help with sheep things. And it’s falls on Tango and Impulse(not that they mind, they are just glad that Zed trusts hem enough to go to them for help) to help him clip and file his hooves. 

He gets cold easily. 

Flowers! He loves flowers and grows them wherever he can! 

Clip clip clip, thats just Zed clopping down the pathways. 

He rams stuff bc he can. 

Like Beef, he’ll huff and stomp but its not nearly as threatening.

Zedaph likes to run around in the woods, he had a little pipe flute thing bc he play for his sheep. He is also really good at tap dancing(bc he doesn’t need tap shoes!) hes also scared of fireworks and TNT blasts when hes not expecting it. 

He wiggles his ears when hes happy and flicks them around. (HIs tail wags!)


	8. Xisuma’s home

Xisuma is the unironic dad of the server, and his house just feels lived in and welcoming. There’s always bowls full on candy on the upper shelf, the cookie jar is always full of fresh cookies. The kettle sits ready by the stove, coffee, tea and coco at the back of the counter, there’s fresh lemonade in the fridge. There’s a loaf of fresh bread on the table and fresh fruit in bowls. 

The bar is always stocked and there’s always something to entertain the guests. 

Xisuma always has games in the cabinet, the sofa always had soft blankets and pillows. There’s always candles on the table. There’s wine and sparkling water hidden on the highest shelf. A bit of gin and whiskey tucked under the corner cabinet. 

Theres an extra chair at the dinning room table, in the living room, on the deck, theres extra blankets and pillows stashed in the drawers of the guest room. 

When it gets late, he always offers the futon to anyone whos there, remind them he’s going to make cinnamon rolls in the morning. 

He is the type of person whos whole being says “if you need _anything,_ you can come to me.”

Xisuma takes care of everyone. The lone hermits, he pampers. XB, Jevin, Hypno and Etho have movie night with him every other Friday. He orders things out of server for the hermits and takes them to parties and such. He checks up on people often, if someone has an off day he takes care of them, taking Stress to see some of the rare mobs that he had early access to, practically dragging Iskall out of the mines to go play mini games, a few times he took Ren out of server to a hidden park for hybrids. 

There’s some hermits that hes had to get creative to help. If something wrong with Doc, Xisuma can finagle his way so that Doc has space and only Bdubs or Etho can see him. He gets False a trip to her home world when she needs, he’ll drag TFC out of the mines and they go fishing or arrange a visit to go see TFCs family, undercover of course. He takes Zedaph to magnificent places, always with a quick button press home if ever some one recognized them. He frequently checks up on the horde pf nether children and makes sure they are okay, he even tries to find the clan tango and Impulse lived with. 

Xisuma protects them, hiding their server away from everything, hes fought trappers and hunters before, he will _never_ let anything happen to his hermits, he is their home.


	9. Okay actually Xisuma now, not just his home

SCARY BOY

He needs his mask to breath properly, but he can take it off for about an hour at a once before his body’s natural stock of void air runs out and he gets light headed. 

He sometimes breaks his mask and so there’s always a shulker box full of water breathing potions in his ender chest and he has a pool of water in each tower just in case because he has been stuck in a suffocation death loop and Cleo had the great idea of ‘he cant breath our air, but water isnt air’ ( original idea from grumbotngrianlover (once again Dino has saved me)) 

He has short brown hair and scars all over his face (yeah the typical Xisuma fan art) but his hair changes color. It turns red when hes stressed and black when hes angry, it goes blond when hes sad and white when hes sick. 

His eyes are dark brown, but they also change color like his eyes, but only with extreme emotions. They turn blue when hes really sad, Bright green when stressed, purple when angry, black when hes happy and white when hes sick. 

Xisuma sings in a way that doesn’t seem real, it’s angelic but not in the same way as the elves, (think the song 13 Angels Standing Guard ‘Round The Side Of Your Bed by Silver Mt. Zion) its very unreal and but calming. His singing can be very loud, as it was needed to echo across the void (Like ships on the Mississippi when its foggy) he also sings softly to calm people down. 

Xisuma is not jumpy, but if someone manages to startle him, his reaction is always to push the person back or trap them and he kinda blanks for a second and tries to assess wether they are a threat or not.

The only person who can go against the curse of binding, no one knows why but that talent had ruined many a prank.  
Often he’ll wear the strange mob heads they try to pin on him for awhile just to humor the hermits. 

High key- necromancy, Dream SMP has cannon lives? So does hermitcraft, Xisuma just a different breed tho. 

He smiles weird, his mouth is a little too big and his teeth are just a tiny bit too pointed. 

The boy sings, he sings a lot, sometimes the other hermits hear him and their like “???” Bc it is technically impossible, sounds like that don’t exist, but there the are watching Xisuma singing in an otherworldly, angelic? Demonic? voice as he makes the worlds most caffeinated coffee. 

Rawr. He can roar and it’s loud. 

Known to go time to time. 

??? Slightly insane??? Or just dead inside???

Also purrs, he craves affection. 

If he went to college he would have studied forestry. (Subtle way of calling him a responsible stoner and calling out my uncle) (legit this dude, he acts exactly like my uncle, it weird)(and sounds like him) 

Its like, older than time itself, he looks great for his age tho,

There is something very wrong with him, he just unnerves people at first, the more time you spend with him!the less you notice but a stranger who sees him across the room will gradually realize that this man doesn’t fit into the same plane of existence as everyone else does.

Bakery!


End file.
